Star-Crossed Lovers
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: Set after the stagieire, a certain Tadokoro Megumi welcomes a visitor during the night and he's determined to make love to her tonight. ONE-SHOT Lemon fic!
**Don't mind the title, I just couldn't think of a better one~**

* * *

A girl with dark-bluish hair let out a contented sigh once she came back to her room after a nice long back. It feels so nice to finally be back at Polar Star Dorm. Everyone has just returned from their stagiaire and she's glad that everyone made it.

They all improved a lot during that test and as nerve-wracking as it was during her stagiaire with none other than Nakiri Erina, she still patted herself at the back for making through it and learning a lot of new things.

Megumi locked the door behind her before finally succumbing to the sweet lull of her bed. Nothing feels better than a nice soft bed after hot bath. She crawled her way under her sheets before finally resting on a comfortable position. She looked up at the ceiling before her thoughts drifted to a certain, black-haired boy with dark eyes and bored expression as she wondered how he's doing and how his staigiaire was. Knowing him, he'll surely pass that test with flying colors. Megumi wonders if he's even back yet.

It's been a while since she last felt his touch. Despite his appearances, his touches were always gentle, his lips on her skin were like magic and the taste of his lips couldn't even compare to the Elite's top one's cooking.

Feeling her face grow hot because of her shameless thoughts, she shook her head before finally turning of her bedside lamp to go to sleep.

When her consciousness was about to head over to her dreamland, she heard her window creak open- letting the cold wind of the night enter her room. feeling the sudden decrease in temperature, her consciousness crept back before she heard her window close and this time, stopping the wind from entering her room again.

Then, she felt additional weight on her bed and a presence looming over her.

Megumi turned and her eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of the infamous Mad Dog on top of her.

She gasped, "Ryo-"he cut her off with his mouth crashing on her soft, plump ones. His kiss was aggressive, demanding, and dangerous, just like how he becomes whenever he puts on his bandana. Megumi felt his hands travel up and down her arms before wrapping them around her lithe waist, deliberately pulling her as close as he can, making their kiss more heated that it feared to leave their lips swollen and bruised.

They parted when Ryo felt Megumi's need for air. He stared at the beautiful creature he's holding in his arms, mesmerized by her flushed cheeks and dazed eyes, smirking at the sight of her swollen-red lips. He could feel her hot breath panting on his cheeks as his eyes fell to the rise and fall of her chest. He didn't give her time to recover before attacking her neck.

Megumi's breath pitched and her back arched at the sensation of her lover's lips on the sensitive spot on her neck. Then she felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt something hot and wet over that spot.

Ryo felt his pride swell when he heard her elicit that beautiful moan. Running his tongue along that sweet spot of her once more, and feeling his own carnal urge roar away his rational thinking, he starts trailing his tongue up and down the corners of her sweet neck before rolling his tongue around her collarbone, nibbling here and there.

He's so lucky that he came at a right time- she just finished from a bath and her natural scent invaded his nose like an aphrodisiac, completely intoxicating and addicting. The raven-haired growled when his mouth hit the corners of her sleeping shirt a few times. Finally irritated, his muscular hands gripped the edges before snapping all the buttons from her shirt in one swift move.

Ryo leaned back to relish the sight of her body, illuminated by the moon outside the window as her upper body laid bare to his eyes.

"No bra?" he smirked "Naughty, naughty girl"

"I-I'm going t-to sleep, girls are n-not supposed to wear b-b-bras when they go to be- ahh!" her back arched again when he experimentally licked the tip of his tongue over her left nub. "R-Ryo…" before he could encase his mouth on her nipple, Megumi finally removed the bandana from his head and his façade immediately changed.

Once calm, Kurokiba Ryo looked at his partner and waited for her to finally calm her breathing before speaking.

"Megumi"

They stared at each other's eyes before Ryo leaned in to capture her lips again but this time, he was gentle and sweet. His kiss was filled with longing as the lovers drowned together in the sea of butterflies.

He stopped and kissed her chin, her cheek, her nose, and then her forehead before resting his on hers, their eyes completely captivated by one another.

"I missed you" he declared and Megumi felt her spirits soar, clutching his bandana to her chest.

"I missed you too" she brought a free hand to cup his cheek and Ryo brought his own hand over it before leaning to her warm touch.

Though he would normally go berserk if anyone dared to touch his bandana, Megumi was an exception. Heck, not even his Miss Alice has ever touched his prized fabric! Then again, Tadokoro Megumi has always been an exception from everything that not even his violent persona can say no to this sweet little nymph, especially after the autumn elections. After their battle, they totally hit it off and before they know it, they were able to learn a lot from each other- realizing how similar they are and they would secretly meet to help each other with their cooking and for _intimate sessions_.

"I came here as soon as I could" he whispered, his lips ghosting over her lips. "I missed you so much, my little goddess" his lover lingered her own kiss over his in return, caressing his dark locks affectionately "I can't take it anymore, love." He looked at her seriously despite his bored persona, completely shattering his defenses. "I want to make love to you, Megumi" he kissed her affectionately, gently grinding his evident arousal over her clothed womanhood "Would you let me, my Megumi?"

Although it's wrong to do this and it goes against her mother's conservative teachings to her, Megumi just couldn't say no especially when she, too, have been longing for his touch and sweet kisses. Besides, Ryo's been such a gentleman, evidence being that he asked permission before acting out of his carnal instincts. He loved her enough to even do this despite the fact when most men would jump into every chance they got.

Giving him her own passionate kiss, she nodded her head to him and soon after, they were as nude as they were born under her sheets.

Ryo hovered over her, drinking the sight of her nude body. He took her hand for her to touch him and let her guide it to her entrance. She squeaked when she felt the bulbous head enter her wet cavern. Concerned for her and the thought that someone might her them, he showered her face with reassuring kisses before pushing a few more inches inside her.

Megumi was about to gasp out a loud moan so he took the liberty of drowning the sound with his mouth. His eyes fixed on her eyes, asking for more permission to continue and she nodded in approval. With one swift thrust, Ryo was all the way in and he drowned both of their moans and groans.

Kurokiba Ryo was in pure bliss as his organ pulsed in euphoria around his lover's tight heat. It felt so tight and so good just as the first time they surrendered to each other. Their first time was the very night when he swore his love and loyalty towards her and that she will be his priority, until the right time comes and he's finally free of his debt to Alice and her family, then he would come rushing towards her side. Never had he ever wanted to protect, provide, and care for anyone other than Alice until Megumi came along and taught him how to love. He finally realized and came to terms with his feelings when he realized that Tadokoro Megumi is the only person he would ever dedicate all his dishes to.

As for Megumi, all thoughts and sensations that she felt on the night she surrendered her virginity to this man came rushing towards her like a tidal wave. She felt him pulse and twitch inside her and she can't help but moan at the feeling of him fulfilling her. Megumi remembered how uncertain and nervous she felt when she suspected that she might have grown feelings for him but when he confessed to her, she never felt so relieved that her feelings are not going to be unrequited. And on the night he swore his oath for her, she knew that this is the man she would want to spend the rest of her life with and to hell with teenage hormones! This is love.

Ryo looked at her again, his throbbing manhood begging to take her to Nirvana and Megumi wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

"Take me, Ryo" she cooed and he was only too obliged before removing halfway then come ramming back inside.

Megumi gasped as he repeated the action again, and again, and again. When her breathing came too loud in his ears, he leaned in so he could nibble on her ear.

"Not so loud, Megumi. We don't want to wake up your friends"

With that, she automatically latched her teeth on his shoulder, eliciting a groan from him but that didn't stop his hips from thrusting.

For a while, Ryo switched from long, smooth strokes to short, sudden ones as he positioned his hips from different directions until he finally found that super sweet spot of hers that caused her to automatically wrap her legs around his torso.

Angling herself so that he could hit her g-spot, he suddenly picked up the pace and his thrusts became maddening. Both of the lovers' minds were blank in euphoria as they completely submit themselves to lust.

She could feel the way his balls slap over her entrance and the fill of his tip hitting her uterus. She clung to him for dear life, her hands scraping over his broad, muscled back- leaving claw marks over it. As she scraped her nails on his back, Ryo took the liberty of leaving his own love mark on her shoulder- far enough so she wouldn't fear of anyone seeing it.

He let go when he felt himself throb harder inside her sweet cavern, groaning softly in utter pleasure. With a free hand, he let his fingertips touch her sensitive clit before dabbing them of her juices around her wet labia. With his drenched fingers, he raised it from between them and immediately placed it in his mouth. Ryo felt his eyes roll back at the most heavenly flavor he ever tasted. It's better than anything he ever tasted before. This is the true flavor of the gods, her, Megumi, his Megumi's delectable taste.

She was heaven and he'd do anything to keep this ethereal angel beside him.

"Ry-R-Ryoooo" his name on her mouth were just music to his ears and he could feel her own walls clutching further around him.

"Cum, Megumi" he whispered "Cum to me, let me fill you with my seed"

"R-Ryo, Ryo…., mmm Ryoooo"

"That's it love… nghh… that's it… ahhmmm just let go ohhhh…"

Both lovers finally reached the pinnacle of Mt. Lust and both of them silently screamed their pleasures as Ryo felt Megumi's walls squeeze him tight- milking him dry. He suddenly came down and bit her shoulder just in time to burst his entire seed inside her womb and Megumi could actually feel the tip of his cock spill its hot contents inside her lubricated vagina. Ryo made sure that none of his seed would seep out of her so they remained there, locked in each other's arms and as one.

Ryo still didn't remove himself and they just looked deep into each other's eyes. Forehead to forehead, chest to chest, and nose to nose. With one more kiss, he collapsed and carefully unsheathed himself before rolling over to her side. Using her remaining strength, she leaned over to her lover and pressed her head over his chest as his arm snaked around her waist, keeping a firm hold of her there.

He gave he a kiss on her head and inhaled the addicting scent of her hair.

"I love you, Megumi"

"I love you too, Ryo" she snuggled further to him "I'm glad you're finally here"

"Yeah" he drawled and for the remainder of the night, the two lovers told each other of what happened during their stagieire until it was time for Ryo to go but not before kissing Megumi one last time for that night.

The next day, Megumi and her friends passed by Ryo and Alice and though nothing was exchanged between them, when they passed by each other, both of them let their fingers touch each other's carefully and as they proceeded to walk in opposite directions, they let a ghostly smile grace their lips.

* * *

 **I just HAD to do it! I love this ship so much!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
